Season 3
YEAR OF THE ORIGINALS Season 3 is the third season in Arc 1 - Student Years. It has a total of 22 episodes, which aired between 2011 and 2012. It is followed by Arc 1's final season, Season 4. Season Summary Season three opens the door to learn more about Klaus and The Original Family as his motives for wanting Stefan on his side are finally revealed. As Stefan sinks deeper into the dark side, Damon and Elena struggle with the guilt of their growing bond even as they work together to bring Stefan back home. The ghosts from Jeremy’s past have a powerful message they’re trying to deliver to him, not to mention the impact they’re having on his relationship with Bonnie Bennett; as Caroline and Tyler grow closer, a war erupts between their families. The series stars Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert, Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore, Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore, Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert, Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett, Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes, Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan, Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood, Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman and Joseph Morgan as Klaus. Based on the series of books by L. J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES is from Bonanza Productions Inc., Outerbanks Entertainment and Alloy Entertainment in association with Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios with executive producers Kevin Williamson (“Scream,” “Dawson’s Creek”), Julie Plec (“Kyle XY,” “Wasteland”), Leslie Morgenstein (“Gossip Girl,” “Private”) and Bob Levy (“Gossip Girl,” “Privileged”). Chapters *Chapter I: The Ghosts Chapter: (Ep. 301 - 307) This chapter deals with the events surrounding Jeremy's new ability to see Ghosts and the mystery surrounding the return of Anna and Vicki to the world of the living. It also deals with Klaus's plan to create more hybrids as well as revealing his back story to his new wingman, Stefan. The main antagonists of this chapter are Niklaus Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson and Esther. *Chapter II: The Originals Chapter: (Ep. 308 - 315) This chapter deals with the truth surrounding the creation of the vampires in the form of the Originals. It evolves into a conflict between Klaus and Stefan after the latter steals the coffins of the Originals and uses them in his crusade to destroy Klaus. It also sees the arrival and death of the one responsible for the creation of the vampires: Mikael, Klaus's stepfather. Also, vampires and humans alike are baffled when a killing spree begins against Founder's Council members. The main antagonist of this chapter is Niklaus Mikaelson. *Chapter III: The Bloodline Chapter: (Ep. 316 - 322) This chapter starts with the development of Esther's plot to destroy her family. Elijah and the rest of the family are not willing to just die and they use Elena to force Damon and Stefan to help them in their power struggle against their mother. Lastly, they learn that once you kill one Original, you also kill their bloodline of vampires, which leads to a search to find out who turned whom and which Originals they can kill without signing their own death sentences. It also continues the storyline of the mysterious killer who seems bent on killing the Council members who protect the secret of the vampires in Mystic Falls. The main antagonists of this chapter are Rebekah Mikaelson, Esther, Niklaus Mikaelson and Alaric Saltzman. Characters Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (22/22)/Katherine Pierce (5/22) *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore (22/22) *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (22/22) *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (19/22) *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (18/22) *Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman (18/22) *Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (17/22) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (15/22) *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (15/22) *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (14/22) Reccuring Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (17/22) *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood (10/22) *Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell (9/22) *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes (7/22) *Malese Jow as Anna (6/22) *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (6/22) *Alice Evans as Esther (6/22) *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (5/22) *Jack Coleman as Bill Forbes (5/22) *Persia White as Abby Bennett Wilson (5/22) *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan (4/22) *Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson (4/22) *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (4/22) *Robert Richard as Jamie (3/22) *Cassidy Freeman as Sage (3/22) Guest Cast *David Gallagher as Ray Sutton (2/22) *Charmin Lee as Gloria (2/22) *Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood (2/22) *Daniel Newman as Daniel Warren (2/22) *Maria Howell as Ayana (1/22) *Enisha Brewster as Young Gloria (1/22) *Lilly Roberson as Sofie (1/22) *Sarah Cooper as Keisha (1/22) *Dawn Olivieri as Andie Star (1/22) *Jason Mac as Derek (1/22) *Anna Enger as Dana (1/22) *Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett (1/22) *Frank Brennan as Tobias Fell (1/22) *Stephen Martines as Frederick (1/22) *Arielle Kebbel as Lexi (1/22) *Kelly Hu as Pearl (1/22) *Devon Allowitz as Henrik (1/22) *David Colin Smith as Brian Walters (1/22) *Lindsey Garrett as Samantha Gilbert (1/22) *Hannah Fierman as Marianna Lockwood (1/22) *Lauren Cohan as Rose (1/22) *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (1/22) *Jason MacDonald as Grayson Gilbert (1/22) *Erin Beute as Miranda Sommers-Gilbert (1/22) Episodes #The Birthday #The Hybrid #The End of the Affair #Disturbing Behaviour #The Reckoning #Smells like Teen Spirit #Ghost World #Ordinary People #Homecoming #The New Deal #Our Town #The Ties that Bind #Bringing out the Dead #Dangerous Liaisons #All My Children #1912 #Break On Through #The Murder of One #Heart of Darkness #Do Not Go Gentle #Before Sunset #The Departed